The present invention relates to a tool which is suitable in particular for use to manufacture fiber-reinforced components, and to a method for manufacturing a tool of this type. A tool according to the present invention is used in particular to manufacture carbon (CFK) components or the like, in the case of which layers or mats composed of reinforcing fibers are placed on the tool, then the mats or layers which include the reinforcing fibers are saturated with a resin which then hardens under the influence of heat.
DE 100 13 409 C1 made known a method for manufacturing fiber-reinforced plastic components, in the case of which a fiber-reinforced semi-finished product is situated on a surface of a tool, and in which the tool is sealed using a film. The air is evacuated from the space between the film and the surface of the tool, and a matrix material (resin) is injected into the intermediate space. Via the vacuum that is applied, the matrix material (resin) in the intermediate space is distributed between the surface of the tool and the film. Once the tool has been brought to the desired reaction temperature in an oven, the resin hardens, and the shape that is prescribed by the tool forms in the fiber-reinforced component. After hardening is complete, the component may be removed. The known method is also suitable for use to manufacture fiber-reinforced components having a large surface area.
It is difficult, however, to manufacture a tool having an exact fit, which guarantees the desired deviations in shape of a finished, three-dimensional component.
To manufacture fiber-reinforced components using methods of this type, tools are often used in the prior art, in the case of which the tool shell, for shaping purposes, is composed of a fiber-reinforced plastic which is manufactured using an original mould. The dimensional stability is created by using a base having a large number of tubular steel profiled elements. A tool of this type which is used to manufacture fiber-reinforced components is cost-effective when used to manufacture small quantities. However, it is disadvantageous that the dimensional stability of the mould shell is limited by different expansions of the mould shell which is composed of a fiber-reinforced plastic, and of the base which is composed of steel. As a result, only a small number of fiber-reinforced components may be manufactured using a mould before it must be replaced.
Furthermore, the related art makes known a tool, in the case of which individual plates are welded onto a base frame composed of steel until the desired shape is attained using a large number of welded-on plates. A tool of this type may be composed, e.g. of FeNi 36 steel (Invar), which is a special steel having a low coefficient of thermal expansion but which is difficult to machine, thereby resulting in high costs for semi-finished products and tools. Using a tool of this type, a high yield may be attained using one tool, although the low thermal conductivity and the high heat capacity make the shaping process difficult and reduce the yield.